The present invention relates to a switching device of the type comprising a casing forming a cavity, a switching mechanism in the casing and an operating member for operating the switching mechanism. A light source carried by the casing is connected to energizing conductors. The light source comprises a LED (light emitting diode) element and at least two connection members extending at least partially through the casing to the energizing conductors. The light source illuminates a control button of the operating member.
In order to be visible from the operating region at which the control button is pushed, the light source must be positioned outside the switching mechanism. The LED is commonly constructed with a transparent head that contains a light-emitting semiconductor element. The LED element is connected to a pair of conductors that are embedded in the transparent head and that have free ends forming flat conductive connection areas on a side of the transparent head. Such flat connection areas are suitable for surface mounting on a circuit board by direct soldering to traces on the circuit board. Such LED's are widely available at moderate cost.
In practice, the internal region of the casing of the switching device is occupied by the switching mechanism. In a switching device where the control button is depressed, or pushed down, the presence of the LED can result in a tall switching device.
A major object of the invention is to provide a low cost switching device with a light source that is compact in height.